


on old fruit and gentle comforts

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [51]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, mentions of az being trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale isn't feeling well. gabriel and crowley treat him to an old-fashioned wine and movie night
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Kudos: 25





	on old fruit and gentle comforts

**Author's Note:**

> yes theyre watching midsommar

it was all gabriel's idea, really. and heaven help the world itself when gabriel gets an idea. especially if he's got crowley's momentum to back him up on it. 

aziraphale, in the simplest terms, had been having a shitty day. a vague combination of anxiety and premenstrual hormones getting the better of him, sending him on a wild goose chase for any sense of stability. he'd broken down an appropriately disproportionate amount throughout the day to warrant gabriel's concerns. five separate crying sessions, to be exact. one of which happened over there being no risotto left in the fridge from last night's dinner.

so, gabriel had an idea. a full-fledged, quarter of the way developed idea. which is quite the feat for him. he'd suggested it to crowley after aziraphale's third fit - the water in the kitchen sink had been too hot, and he'd burned himself washing dishes - to which crowley expectantly agreed. that's how they've ended up where they are now. half an hour into both a bottle of wine, and some movie aziraphale wouldn't stop bugging them about finally watching together.

crowley, despite his better judgement, can't shut up throughout it. "are they going to sweden yet?"

gabriel rolls onto his side, being the only person sensible enough to sit on the couch. "i think they're already there."

crowley scoffs. "they can't be there. it's upside down! sweden's 'sn't upside down."

he pauses in his pure intellectualism. "is it?"

"aziraphale, look it up. is sweden upside down?" gabriel says, too far gone to notice his own phone is only millimeters away from him. on the edge of precariously meeting a dangerous fate with the hardwood floor. aziraphale nestles deeper into his bundle of heavy blankets. tugging out his phone, and dangling it by its usb cord.

"i don't think it is. it shouldn't be. countries can't be upside down." he murmurs, half tempted to start swinging.

"yes they can. take 'stralia, for example." crowley intercepts.

"that's a continent, not a country." 

"what's the difference?" gabriel asks. he shuffles onto his stomach, sending his phone to the ground in the process. nobody has the wits left to thank god for her mercy in letting the screen not shatter.

"one's big, the other's little." crowley does his best to explain.

"nono, that's not it. and you're not - you're not even watching the movie! you promised." aziraphale whines, kicking his foot out, and stomping it against the ground like a petulant child. crowley struggles not to laugh. he fails.

"alright, alright. make room for us on the sofa, yeah? az should be able to sit where he wants, says me."

gabriel's expression twists into something immature beyond words. "like my face?"

and for his fortune, aziraphale doubles over at that. wrapped up in hysterical giggling, his cheeks red and eyes watery. crowley only shakes his head. clambering up beside gabriel, and scooting into his lap when aziraphale brings both himself, and his blankets along with him.

"are they in sweden _now?_ "

"shut up."


End file.
